In the state of the art, airplane seats for business class flyers are developed in such a way as to respond to the needs of and provide better comfort for the passengers during long journeys. Such seats can generally assume both a raised or sitting position. The sitting portion of the seat is substantially parallel to the support plane of the seat, and the backrest is substantially perpendicular to the sitting portion. In a bed or extended configuration, the backrest is rotated in such a way to be positioned substantially on the same plane as the sitting portion, so as to form a bed.
Moreover, some seats of the prior art also are able to assume an intermediate configuration, between the sitting configuration and bed configuration, so that the sitting portion is inclined in such a way as to raise the front portion of the sitting portion with respect to the back portion of the sitting portion, and the backrest reclines with respect to the seat. Such a configuration is generally called a “cradle,” and it allows the passenger to assume a position that is more relaxed, having the back laying down and the legs slightly raised.
However, from an ergonomic point of view, in the cradle configuration, the weight of the passenger tends to rest on the pelvis, and this entails, in the long run, postural pains.
Therefore, it is object of the present invention to solve postural problems arising during use of the cradle configuration of the prior art seats in such a way as to allow better sitting ergonomics of the passenger.